


im at school and i want to write

by Dumbassv2



Series: The Cliff [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Short One Shot, i'll add tags someday idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: i refsuse to d owrok. thatso kay, have a fic im freeballingedit: hi lol so this surprisingly doesn't have many typos anyways this is basically Gus thinking at a cliff (not angsty)
Series: The Cliff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	im at school and i want to write

**Author's Note:**

> there will be typos so bewrare  
> edit: nevermind

Augustus yawns, he really shouldn't be this tired. That's okay though, he's used to it by now. He tilts his head upwards a bit, the sky looks lovely. He doesn't have much work due soon- meaning he basically has a bunch of free time, right? Ah, right, you don't know where he is right now, do you? Sorry about that.

He's sitting at the edge of a cliff- not just any cliff! _The_ cliff- he used to go here a lot when he was younger. He was... a bit lonely back then, but things have changed. Now he's friends with loads of witches! Like, uh... Willow! And.. um. Maybe Edric? He seems nice! Kind of! He's really.. tall, and good at magic- and he barely even practices! Now, Augustus may be gifted but that doesn't mean _he_ doesn't practice- he doesn't get how Edric's still doing so good in his class. Maybe one day he'll figure it out- or maybe Edric practices in secret?? But that doesn't make sense... hm...

The others, though... Well. They're not mean! But they barely ever pay attention to him- and if they do... augh. They just baby him! Willow's the only one that hasn't yet- hopefully she never does. She's bound to one day, everyone does at some point. For now, though, he won't have to worry about that.

This place is always so peaceful- no demons, no _bats_ (you wouldn't believe how much he has to deal with those), and no witches. He doesn't want to steer away from others- quite the opposite! But when barely anyone treats him as, you know, any other witchling, some alone time is pretty nice. He forgot to bring music today- that's okay, by now he can just think of the melodies on their own. Some are soft, some are, uh, a bit louder? Really depends.

No one really knows about this area, and if anyone does, they never seem to visit. It's nice! This place always has this comforting vibe to it- he's never figured out why. Maybe because the sky always looks good here? Maybe the texture of the grass. Whatever it is, it's nice. Sometimes he just... stops focusing on the noises- or the visuals- and he either tunes out his thoughts or just can't stop thinking. He likes it better when he can't think. Is that sad? He'd rather not think on that.

His thoughts wander- from the last thing he ate to what he thinks his next project'll have to be- ooooh maybe he should add that one to the bucket list! Oooh, then there's that time he filled a bucket with- sand! Oh, he hates the feeling of sand. So gravelly- OH!! GRAVY! Gravy sounds pretty good right now, hm... He'll have to ask his dad to make some when he goes back home. Maybe he's still at work. What does Augustus want to work in? Illusions are useful, but- oh he's got to practice some different illusions, his class is getting a bit more advanced. I mean, he asked for it, didn't he? He wanted to get in some more advanced classes, he brought this upon himself.

...

Okay, he should stop before he starts thinking sad thoughts. He doesn't like those. He shouldn't think those.

He yawns again, stretching before getting up. It should just be a short walk home if he doesn't get distracted. But, just in case, he draws a circle in the air to summon a ball of light. Night time's been falling quicker than usual recently- he shouldn't worry too much about it. All he needs to do is walk back home.


End file.
